Trying Not to Love You
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Emmeline Vance acerta Augustus Rookwood com um balaço e ele quer se vingar dela. Bartemius Crouch Jr então faz uma aposta com o amigo para ele ter sua tão almejada vingança. Entretanto, por causa disso, uma reviravolta na vida de Augustus e Emmeline acontece, eles acabam descobrindo que possuem muitas características em comum apesar das diferenças gritantes.
1. Prólogo

**Trying Not to Love You**

_Por Rebeca e Gabriella_

**Prólogo**

Seria o jogo mais disputado do ano, ainda que fosse o primeiro a ocorrer, por causa da grande rivalidade existente entre os times. O tempo parecia que iria colaborar para ocorrer um bom jogo. O céu estava límpido sem a presença de nenhuma nuvem e o sol não era intenso. Estava um calor suportável e até agradável, características do outono que estava em seu início, era vinte e três de setembro ainda. Nem parecia que a natureza se preparava para o intenso inverno que viria por ai. Os jogadores adentravam no campo, sendo aplaudidos ou vaiados por sua casa e a casa inimiga respectivamente. Emmeline Sarah Vance que fazia parte do time de Gryffindor caminhava tranquilamente e com uma confiança digna de inveja. Era batedora do time. Possuía uma força sobrenatural, tal qual Dorcas Arween Meadowes, a outra batedora. Duas mulheres extremamente fortes. Não era ao acaso que possuíam a fama de violentas em Hogwarts. Como Goleiro entrava Sirius Orion Black, apanhador James Charlus Potter e capitão Caradoc Mark Dearborn, este também artilheiro. Os outros dois artilheiros eram Gwenog Ellie Jones e Gideon Matthew Prewett que acabara de entrar no time em substituição a Mary Mcdonald que por motivos pessoais havia deixado a equipe. O time estava bastante equilibrado.

Entrando junto com Gryffindor vinha o pessoal de Slytherin. Os batedores eram também duas mulheres, Andromeda Cassiopeia Black e Agatha Elizabeth Selwyn. Como apanhador entrava Augustus William Rookwood e goleiro vinha Adrian Nathaniel Mulciber. Os artilheiros eram Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – que era o capitão do time, Batermius Crouch Jr e Rabastan Alexander Lestrange. Seria um jogo bem equilibrado e interessante de se assistir. Os times já se posicionavam prontos para começarem aquela disputa ferrenha. Assim que a professora assoou o apito, eles levantaram voo e a goles já estava nas mãos de Caradoc Dearborn. Emmeline havia achado posição confortável para ficar, observando o desenrolar do jogo enquanto aguardava pelos balaços que já voavam frenéticos pelo campo. Olhou para Dorcas que lhe sorriu divertida. Aquilo era o sinal de que a diversão iria começar. As duas mergulharam em direção aos seus jogadores para rebater os balaços que as outras duas batedoras de Slytherin mandavam na direção deles.

Emmeline e Dorcas por serem muito amigas e ligadas uma na outra, possuíam uma excelente conexão dentro de campo, se entendiam apenas com pequenas expressões corporais que passam despercebidos pelos outros. Enquanto uma rebatia o balaço para acertar o apanhar ou outro jogador da equipe adversária, a outra estava dando cobertura. Trabalhavam realmente em grupo e por isso se davam bem. Nenhuma delas chegou a ir para a Ala Hospitalar por causa de um balaço que lhes acertou alguma parte do corpo. O alvo da garota Vance era o apanhador do outro time. Seus olhos o procuravam, mas ele era rápido. Foi então que o avistou e, sorridente, tentou acertá-lo com um balaço, porém, não obteve sucesso, pois o garoto desviou com elegância. Ela crispou os lábios. Na próxima ela o atingiria. Segurando o bastão com força, rebateu o balaço que Selwyn mandara na direção dela, provavelmente devolvendo aquele que ela lançara no Rookwood. Sorriu de forma satisfatória ao conseguir rebatê-lo para longe.

Slytherin e Gryffindor travavam um jogo equilibrado e quando um marcava um ponto, o outro ia lá e empatava. A decisão estava no pomo de ouro. James precisava apanhá-lo, mas com Augustus em seu encalço seria bem difícil e Emmeline percebia isso. Observava atentamente os movimentos do Rookwood e calculou o próximo que faria. E assim que o balaço veio na direção de Caradoc, ela voou até ele e rebateu o balaço com muita força na direção do apanhador de Slytherin, o qual não teve tempo de desviar e acabou sendo atingido pelo balaço na parte direita, caindo da vassoura. Emmeline sorriu vitoriosa para a Selwyn que a fuzilava com o olhar. Focou sua atenção no jogo, procurando sempre rebater os balaços que lhe eram atirados a todo o instante por Andromeda e Agatha, as quais queriam vingar o colega de time. Foi então que James Potter apanhou o pomo de ouro, dando a vitória para Gryffindor. Emmeline sorriu vitoriosa e desceu da vassoura assim que alcançou o chão, cumprimentando seus colegas de time que estavam eufóricos com a vitória da equipe, ao contrário do pessoal de Slytherin que saia do campo com raiva ou direto para a Ala Hospitalar ver como Augustus se encontrava fisicamente e emocionalmente.

-x-x-

Augustus urrava de dor na Ala Hospitalar, enquanto a curandeira tentava colocar seu osso da perna no lugar com um feitiço. Ele amaldiçoava Emmeline mentalmente, rogando todo o tipo de praga nela, prometendo vingança. Ela quebrou o fêmur em duas partes, ele suava tamanha a dor que sentia. Viu Bartemius e Elizabeth virem em sua direção, o primeiro com um sorriso de canto bem filho da puta e a segunda demonstrando uma nítida preocupação com o amigo. Dirigiram-se até ele e se posicionaram no lado direito da cama dele. A curandeira havia finalmente terminado de juntar o osso e agora ele só precisava descansar um pouco para se recuperar. Logo pela manhã do outro dia já estaria apto a andar novamente. Esperava que a Vance se mantivesse bem longe dele, ou então não seria responsável por seus atos. A raiva tomava conta de todo o seu ser, mal conseguia raciocinar friamente.

_ Aquela mestiça me paga, eu vou acabar com ela. – Augustus falou quase rosnando, os olhos queimando em fúria.

_ Se acalme homem, não é para tanto, é só um jogo, faz parte. – Sua amiga Elizabeth falou tentando acalmá-lo, mas não estava dando muito certo.

_ Ela partiu meu fêmur em três, tamanha força que usou. Acha isso certo? É jogo sujo. Ela merece minha vingança. Maldita seja aquela garota! – Ele cuspiu as palavras, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor.

_ Você terá William no próximo jogo que tivermos com eles. Teremos nossa revanche, mas agora me faça o favor de se acalmar. – Ela pediu, porém, seu tom de voz transmitia um pouco de autoritarismo.

_ E pare de gemer feito uma mulher Augustus. Seja homem e aguente sua dor calado como um homem de verdade. Estava parecendo um viadinho gritando enquanto perde a virgindade. – Bartemius comentou maldoso e o Rookwood lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Só não fazia nada contra ele porque não estava em condições físicas favoráveis a isso, tudo por culpa daquela mestiça: Emmeline Sarah Vance. Ainda se vingaria dela.

_ Cale a boca Crouch Jr. Vamos embora para que o Will possa descansar em paz. – Elizabeth falou sensatamente, arrastando Bartemius consigo para fora da Ala Hospitalar, deixando Augutus sozinho com sua dor física e seus pensamentos todos voltados para um meio de se vingar de Emmeline. Entretanto, não conseguiu pensar em nada de coerente, as vozes em sua cabeça o atormentavam, assim como o desejo de se vingar. _Humilhado por uma mestiça, Augustus_. _Deixará isso impune? Ela precisa aprender uma lição!_ Ela repetia incansavelmente. Por fim logo o cansaço lhe cobriu por inteiro devido a uma poção que tomara para dormir.

Suas pálpebras foram se fechando sozinhas e antes que pudesse perceber, já estava dormindo tranquilamente.

* * *

Então gente, essa fanfic como podem ver foge totalmente do clichê Emmeline/Remus, eca. -qq E sim, é uma fanfic recheada de dramas, comédia, ações. Irá do sexto ano ao sétimo ano de Emmeline e Augustus. Escrita por mim no ponto de vista da Line e pela Gabriella no ponto de vista do Guto. E sim, é baseado no RPG de Orkut que jogamos. Eu sou a Vance e minha amiga é o Rookwood. Eu juntei nossos jogos e ela está me ajudando a escrever alguns POV's do Slytherin. E sim, essa fanfic é Comensal & Ordem, Slytherin & Gryffindor, mas tenho certeza de que vai surpreender vocês. Pode começar como um clichê básico, porém ela tem tudo para tomar rumos diferentes. :D Espero que tenham gostado e reviews são sempre bem vindos. ;D E não se preocupem, temos 34 páginas escritas dessa fanfic. ;D E ela está prevista para ter duas continuações futuras se tudo der certo. *-*

Pikenna, ou simplesmente Beca. :D


	2. Capítulo I

**Trying Not to Love You**

_Por Rebeca e Gabriella_

**Capítulo I**

Setembro passou rapidamente para os alunos, não tendo nenhum detalhe de interessante a ser ressaltado, a não ser o jogo de abertura entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, em que a casa dos leões saiu vitoriosa. O restante dos dias fora monótono, em que os estudantes iam para suas aulas e depois para sua Comunal, outros estudavam na biblioteca ou treinavam no campo de Quadribol para o próximo jogo. Alguns apenas aproveitaram o tempo livre para paquerar ou conversar com os amigos, buscando assim saber o que o outro havia feito de legal nas férias de verão. Outubro então logo saudou os alunos de Hogwarts e a ansiedade entre o pessoal para seu término era grande, devido ao dia 31 em que era celebrado o dia das bruxas, festividade mais aguardada pelos estudantes, pois haveria um baile de máscaras à noite com a finalidade de comemorar aquela data especial. Ainda era algo secreto, os alunos sabiam sobre ele por rumores.

Outubro era o mês do verdadeiro outono, estação que antecedia o implacável inverno denso. As copas das árvores se encontravam repletas de flores das mais diversas cores, as quais decoravam a floresta proibida, deixando-a mais bela e agradável, não tão sombria como normalmente. O ar que vinha de encontro à tez do rosto de Emmeline era calmo e gostoso, não era tão frio e cortante como o vento de inverno. A jovem do sexto ano de Gryffindor caminhava tranquilamente ao lado de Daniel Finnigan; um garoto moreno que possuía cabelos negros e encaracolados, olhos castanhos bem escuros e uma excelente postura, digna de alguém pertencente a nobreza, embora ele provinha de uma família da classe média; com quem estava tendo um pequeno relacionamento. Não era nada oficial e a Vance nem desejava que o fosse. Ela não sentia nada mais que amizade por ele, ao contrário de Daniel, que dizia amá-la em demasia.

_ Você não vai participar do clube de duelos mais tarde, vai? – Ele indagou à Emmeline, a qual parecia alheia a tudo, seus olhos pregados no calmo lago negro.

_ Claro que eu vou Dan. Gosto desse tipo de coisa e você sabe. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, sem desviar seu olhar do lago para fitar o garoto ao seu lado.

_ Você não vai! É uma menina, vai se machucar e eu não quero que isso aconteça a você. Preocupo-me contigo, porque a amo. – O Finnigan falou com a voz repleta de autoritarismo e desespero, dessa vez conseguindo a total atenção da Vance, a qual lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e de incredulidade. Ela revirou os olhos, dando as costas a ele e caminhando em direção ao castelo, não se dignando a proferir palavra alguma tamanha sua revolta com a fala do garoto. – Desculpa, não foi isso que...

_ Sim, você quis dizer isso. Essas suas atitudes de machista me irritam e já não é a primeira vez. Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me cuidar muito bem. E nosso lance termina aqui, não me procure mais. – Emmeline disse seriamente e de maneira colérica, virando-se para encarar Daniel.

Ele abaixou o olhar e a Vance soltou um suspiro de cansaço e tristeza, arrependendo-se de ter deixado a raiva dominar, fazendo-a falar daquela forma áspera e fria para com ele. Ela gostava dele como amigo, não do modo como ele queria. O sentimento dela para com ele não passaria daquilo – de uma simples amizade gostosa – e Emmeline sempre soube disso, mas mesmo assim deu uma chance a ele por consideração à pessoa dele. Contudo, agora, ela não conseguiria mais ir adiante com aquela farsa e ainda que o fosse, não queria, pois só iria machucá-lo. E mesmo o Finnigan não merecendo a preocupação da jovem, ela continuava a pensar nele, cuidando para que não o ferisse emocionalmente.

_ Desculpe Dan, não sou capaz de corresponder o seu sentimento com a mesma intensidade e nós somos muito diferentes. Sou feminista ao extremo e você um machista declarado, isso jamais daria certo. Gosto muito de você, mas como amigo. – Dizendo isso, Emmeline o deixou só, retornando para o interior do castelo e indo assistir a sua próxima aula, a qual seria de História da Magia.

A Vance se animou um pouco ao lembrar que poderia dormir por quase duas horas, pois acordada ela não iria ficar, principalmente pelo fato de detestar tal matéria. E mesmo se gostasse, não seria capaz de não adormecer devido à voz sonífera que o professor Binns possuía. Ela se encaminhou para a aula e tentou dormir, mas Dorcas – quem era sua dupla sempre – não permitiu, tagarelando loucamente no ouvido dela sobre o clube de duelos que aconteceria no início da noite e o suposto baile de máscaras que teria no final de Outubro para comemorar o dia das bruxas, uma data muito esperada pelos alunos, menos pela Vance, a qual não gostava nem um pouco de bailes. Ela não sabia dançar, literalmente, e por isso não desejava ir de forma alguma, afinal, não queria passar vergonha ao pisar no pé do seu par.

A manhã se seguiu dessa forma, com Emmeline procurando uma forma de sumir no dia do baile, enquanto fingia escutar a Meadowes falar acerca do mesmo. A morena pensou em talvez se esconder na Sala Precisa com um bom livro e várias varinhas de alcaçuz, ou fugir para Hogsmead e assaltar a Dedosdemel, ou simplesmente fincar raízes em seu dormitório, negando-se a sair. Contudo, assim que ela se lembrou de quem era amiga, soltou um suspiro de derrota, percebendo que estava se autoiludindo com a perfeita ideia de não ir ao baile. Mary, Marlene e Dorcas jamais permitiriam que ela fizesse isso.

_Onde está o direito de expressão e liberdade? – Ela indagou para a Meadowes enquanto se dirigia para o Salão Principal com as amigas a fim de almoçar. Dorcas possuía os cabelos cor de acaju, olhos de um castanho bem claro e que sempre continham um brilho sapeca, o corpo era magro, porém dotado de curvas acentuadas e ela era baixinha, daquelas que fazem jus a fama de invocadas.

_Não comece com chantagens Emme, você vai ao baile, já está decidido. – Dorcas falou, colocando um ponto final naquela conversa em que a Vance tentava persuadir a amiga a deixá-la passar a noite dormindo em sua cama confortável.

_Como é? Não tem nada decidido e...

_Olha, pelo menos você não precisará ir acompanhada se não quiser. Agora não me pergunte como vai funcionar porque eu não sei. – Dorcas disse dando de ombros. Emmeline lhe mostrou a língua e depois revirou os olhos, desistindo de tentar contra argumentar à amiga. – Podemos ir todas juntas, já que ninguém aqui tem um par. – A jovem falou em um tom de brincadeira, sorrindo para as meninas.

_Correção Dorcas querida, você e Emmeline não tem um par. Não me coloquem no meio. – Marlene retrucou com um sorriso de canto, os olhos adquirindo um brilho estranho, o qual Emmeline nunca tinha visto no olhar da amiga.

_Com quem você está saindo Lene? – A Vance indagou curiosa, estreitando os olhos para a McKinnon.

_Não é de interesse coletivo. Agora se me dão licença, estou morrendo de fome, portanto, vou apressar meu passo e ir logo encontrar meu almoço. – Marlene disse simplesmente, mandando um beijo para as meninas e correndo logo para a mesa de Gryffindor a fim de saciar sua fome. Emmeline riu da garota, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com a atitude da amiga.

_Tenho certeza de que ela está saindo com um Slytherin para agir dessa forma. Não a culpo, aquela casa guarda homens que... Merlin me segure! – Dorcas falou entre risos, abanando o próprio rosto. Emmeline teve que segurar uma risada com a encenação da Meadowes.

_Você é idiota! Por favor, Dory, menos, muito menos, quase nada. Nem é bem assim. – Vance retrucou a castanha, indo se sentar à mesa de Gryffindor ao lado de Marlene que já devorava seu almoço.

_Qual a piada? Quero saber para rir também! – Marlene comentou em meio a garfadas rápidas de uma salada.

_ Dorcas falando que Slytherin guarda os garotos mais bonitos e eu não acho isso. – Emmeline respondeu, servindo-se com a primeira coisa que encontrou na frente que lhe agradou.

_ Nem vem. Olha só, Rodolphus Lestrange que se formou há alguns anos era maravilhoso e o irmão dele é bonitinho, gente. – Ao ouvir as palavras da amiga, Marlene começou a tossir loucamente por ter se engasgado com a comida. Emmeline achou aquilo muito estranho, mas não disse nada, guardando suas hipóteses sobre aquela reação da McKinnon para si. Dorcas ajudou a morena a voltar ao normal, batendo em suas costas para que ela desengasgasse.

_ Ele tem cara de psicótico, perde a beleza. – A Vance comentou, colocando um pedaço de torta de abóbora na boca.

_ Ok então. Que tal Amycus Carrow? Antonin Dolohov? Adrian Mulciber? Bartemius Crouch? Augustus Rookwood? – Dorcas foi falando milhares de nomes de uma vez só e Emmeline respondendo em seguida.

_ Carrow tem um lance com a Glenda e el,e apesar de ser realmente bonito, sei lá, é muito frio. Dolohov me dá medo, com certeza. Crouch é pervertido e nojento com aquela língua que não para quieta dentro da boca, passando-a o tempo todo no lábio inferior. Mulciber é psicótico também, isso o deixa feio e estranho. Augustus? É, talvez ele seja o único da sua lista que salva. – Emmeline respondeu, lembrando-se do rosto do jovem. Foi o garoto que parou na Ala Hospitalar depois de ser acertado por um balaço na pena direita, mandado pela própria Vance.

_ Ai como você é exagerada! São todos desejáveis, mas confesso que Augustus é mais. E se não percebeu, ele e mais um bocado de garotos das outras mesas olhavam para você, todos embasbacados e com olhares repletos de cobiça. Sei da sua queda por Slytherin, pode aproveitar, agora que está oficialmente solteira. – Dorcas piscou para a amiga, levantando-se em seguida. Emmeline fez o mesmo, acompanhando a Meadowes para a saída do Salão Principal, sua mente se perdendo em divagações acerca do último comentário da castanha.

É um fato que a Vance tem uma queda, ou melhor, um tombo por meninos de Slytherin, porém nunca chegou a ficar com nenhum, aliás, foram poucos os garotos que passaram em sua vida pessoal até hoje. Emmeline não é uma mulher fácil de conquistar e seu gênio forte contribui para afastar os homens também, além de ser feminista ao extremo. Mas ela não se importa muito com isso, não faz realmente diferença em sua vida. Além disso, Emmeline acha que jamais irá se apaixonar um dia. Ainda não descobriu como é sentir as pernas fraquejarem, o coração bater acelerado, o ar faltar, o estômago ser atingido por borboletas invisíveis, as palavras sumirem, o tempo parar por completo e, acha que jamais irá descobrir. Já está com dezesseis anos e nada! Marlene vive falando para ela deixar de ser tonta, pois ainda tem muitos anos pela frente. Emmeline continua duvidando que isso irá mesmo acontecer.

**-x-x-**

A primeira aula de poções do mês de Outubro foi em uma das masmorras do castelo. Era um dos lugares mais frio do castelo e dava arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidros nas paredes em volta. Somente poucos alunos conseguiram o NOM's necessário para prosseguir na matéria. Não passava de uma dúzia de alunos do sexto ano, dos quais cinco eram de Slytherin. Augustus Rookwood estava entre eles. Tinha os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos azuis e a pele era pálida, como a neve que caía fora do castelo. A gravata estava frouxa em volta do pescoço, por fora parecendo o epítome de um jovem cavalheiro. Mas nem o jeito calculista conseguia esconder a natureza selvagem e ferina de Augusto.

_Bom, abram para a página 90 do livro. Temos pouco mais de uma hora, tempo suficiente para tentarem a Poção do Morto-Vivo. – Disse Horace Slughorn. Era um bruxo baixo, enormemente gordo e de bigodes loiros, parecido com um leão marinho. – Creio que poucos terão dificuldades para fazê-la. – Ao terminar a frase seus olhos pararam no pequeno grupo de Slytherin. Um sorriso orgulhoso pairando nos lábios secos. – Podem começar. – A sala começou a se mover agora que todos pegavam seus caldeirões para suas frentes e alguns fortes barulhos enquanto estavam adicionando pesos nas suas balanças.

_Clube de duelos mais tarde, Augustus? – Rabastan perguntou pondo-se ao lado do garoto que olhava com incomum interesse para o seu livro. Ergueu os olhos para o rosto ansioso do jovem Lestrange.

_Eu não sei. Tenho uma coisa importante a tratar na biblioteca. – Falou daquele modo inexpressivo de sempre. Raros eram os momentos em que demonstrava o que de fato estava sentindo ou pensando. A expressão de Rabastan murchou um pouco, mesmo assim continuou argumentando.

_Ora, os deveres podem esperar, Augustus. Estou louco para deixar um sangue-ruim na ala hospitalar hoje. – Os olhos brilharam de fanatismo. Augustus riu, mas sem mostrar todos os dentes. Duas mesas a frente deles, uma das poucas garotas de Ravenclaw lançava olhares admirados na direção do Rookwood, porém, este não percebeu, ou fingiu não se importar. Correu para o armário de ingredientes para encontrar o que precisava. Rabastan continuava parado, esperando uma resposta definitiva.

_Pare de me olhar assim, Rabastan. Eu vou com vocês. – Respondeu quando viu as mãos do colega mexer, ansiosas.

Dentro de quinze minutos toda a sala estava cheia de uma fumaça azulada. Augustus fora o único que progrediu. Sua poção lembrava o "líquido leve, preto" mencionado como ideal na metade. Ao seu lado, Adrian Mulciber estava amaldiçoando baixo, pois sua poção estava verde. Rabastan não sabia bem o que fazer, então por isso, olhava vez ou outra para o Rookwood a fim de saber como preparar uma poção decente.

_Guarde a sua raiva para os sangues-ruins, Mulciber. Pare de mutilar as suas raízes em cima de mim. – Augustus disse impaciente, retirando uma lasca de raiz dos cabelos quando alguma delas acertou-o diretamente na testa. Mais alguns minutos passaram até que Slughorn anunciou o fim do exercício. Movia-se lentamente entre as carteiras, verificando uma ou outra poção.

_Mais uma vez, fico fascinado com o seu talento para poções, senhor Rookwood. Vinte pontos para Slytherin. Já você, Lestrange... – E uma imensa frustração tomou conta do seu rosto. – Dever de casa, e para você também Mulciber. – Completou quando o garoto tentava sair sem ser visto pelo professor. Augustus virou-se para os dois colegas e tentou não sorrir com a expressão furiosa que ambos faziam.

_Esse Slughorn pensa que somos o quê? Dando-nos ordens como se fossemos elfos domésticos. – Rabastan Lestrange explodiu na mesa do salão principal, o qual tinha o aspecto esplêndido de sempre.

Pratos e taças de ouro refulgiam à luz de centenas e centenas de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre as mesas. As quatro mesas longas das Casas estavam cheias de alunos que falavam sem parar e, no fundo do salão, os professores e outros funcionários sentavam-se a uma quinta mesa, de frente para os estudantes.

_Vai acabar tendo uma indigestão, Rabastan. – Augustus disse com ar de gozação, enquanto servia-se de uma quantidade considerável de purê de batatas. O Lestrange ignorou-o.

_Mas estou dizendo. Aquele velho pançudo. Ora, se não conseguimos fazer uma poção decente a culpa é toda dele, por não ser um bom professor. Espere eu escrever a papai sobre isso. – Mulciber concordou e continuaram juntos reclamando do professor. Augustus balançou a cabeça e ficou quieto. Se ao menos aqueles dois calassem a boca, poderia desfrutar de seu almoço em paz.

_Então, Will, ansioso para clube de duelos hoje à noite? – Agatha Selwyn perguntou quando se sentou ao lado do Rookwood, acompanhada por Antonin Dolohov e Bartemius Crouch Jr. Augustus virou-se. Tirou a expressão entediada do rosto e cumprimentou-a com seu sorriso contagiante.

_ Claro. Sabe, tenho a impressão que irei me divertir muito hoje à noite. – Girava o anel em seu dedo, os olhos claros brilhando de malícia e expectativa. Elizabeth sorriu de volta, não escondendo o quanto ficava encantada na presença dele.

Para um rapaz de 16 anos, ele sabia se expressar como um adulto, com uma maturidade e equilíbrio jamais visto. Contudo, não era sobre o duelo que falava especificamente. Olhou para entrada do salão em tempo de ver um grupo de risonhas e bonitas garotas de Gryffindor entrarem no local. Como apanhador do time de quadribol, Augustus logo reconheceu que algumas dela eram suas adversárias. Ainda se lembrava do último jogo do ano em que Emmeline Vance acertou-o com um balaço e acabara parando na Ala hospitalar. _Maldição!_ Aquela garota ainda iria pagar por aquilo. Bartemius Jr, que acompanhava o olhar do colega de casa, deu um sorriso.

_Limpe a boca, Rookwood. Não acredito que esteja babando por uma mestiça que te deixara na Ala hospitalar. – O comentário, feito em voz baixa, fizera com que Augusto levasse um baita susto e, por pouco, não acabara derramando o suco de abóbora nas próprias vestes.

_Anda comendo as fezes da sua coruja, Crouch? – Perguntou exasperado, o olhar ainda seguindo Emmeline pelo salão até a mesa da sua casa. Quase do dia para a noite, Vance se transformara em uma mulher sensual e desejável. Logo notou que não era somente ele que a olhava embasbacado, os outros integrantes das mesas próximas também lhe lançavam olhares de cobiça. Se não pertencesse a Gryffindor... Fechou a cara, afastando tais pensamentos. Bartemius, por outro lado, riu com a resposta do colega. Tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto que não estava agradando em nada Augusto.

_Então, não se importará se pedirmos que faça uma brincadeira com ela, certo? – Ele provocou. Parecia que os alunos de Slytherin não gostaram muito daquele episódio, no jogo em questão, que Gryffindor ganhara por uma grande vantagem. Augustus deu de ombros.

_Que tipo de brincadeira? – Perguntou como quem não queria nada, embora estivesse curioso.

_Uma aposta. Ao menos que esteja com medo de acabar na Ala hospitalar outra vez. – O último comentário fizera com que Augustus revirasse os olhos.

_O que terei que fazer? E o que ganharei se conseguir? – Pelo tom de voz do garoto parecia que estava aceitando, antes de mesmo de saber do que se tratava. Bartemius Jr umedeceu os lábios, sorrindo vitorioso.

_Bem, ela lhe machucou, meu amigo. Nada mais do que justo você fazer o mesmo. – Augustus recuou um pouco. Apesar de tudo, ele não aprovava esse negócio de um homem bater em uma mulher. Tudo bem que elas mereciam às vezes, mas a educação que recebera do pai não permitia esse tipo de atitude. – Estou dizendo para você fazê-la sofrer um pouquinho. – Crouch disse como se lesse os pensamentos do amigo. – E o que mais dói em uma garota? Ser desiludida no amor. – Ele filosofou, enquanto servia-se de um pouco de purê de batatas. O Rookwood parou e pensou um pouco sobre tudo aquilo, os olhos procurando por Emmeline. Até que não seria tão ruim assim, quem sabe, até se divertiria com tamanha situação. – E ainda desfrutará de uma quantia de 50 galeões se você conseguir.

Pensando bem, conquistar Emmeline Vance não seria um sacrifício tão grande assim. Augustus olhou para a garota e por fim para Barto, concordando afinal.


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

A aula de feitiços havia se iniciado com protestos dos alunos, pois o professor Flitwick havia separado as duplas originais, misturando o pessoal de Gryffindor com Slytherin, sob ordens vindas do próprio Dumbledore para uma harmonia entre as casas do castelo. Emmeline foi a única sortuda a ser deixada só e ela já estava agradecendo a Merlin por isso, quando subitamente a porta se abre e Augustus Rookwood adentra a sala.

_ O senhor está atrasado, senhor Rookwood. Vou ter que descontar cinco pontos da sua casa. – Augustus ouviu a voz fina e esganiçada do professor Flitwick, quando entrou praticamente correndo na sala de aula. Ele apenas fez um gesto concordando, enquanto seus pulmões procuravam por ar e por uma cadeira vaga. Claro, que sua mente xingava o homem de todos os nomes feios que conseguia lembrar naquele momento. – Bem, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido pelo senhor Rookwood, vamos começar a aprender a técnica dos feitiços não verbais. – E antes que Augustus fosse se sentar ao lado de algum companheiro de casa, a voz do professor o impediu. – Senhor Rookwood sua dupla será a senhorita Vance. – O garoto fez uma expressão surpresa, olhando para Emmeline do outro lado da sala. Augustus então ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e foi em direção a ela.

_ Olá. – Cumprimentou com o seu melhor sorriso. – Espero que não seja um incomodo tão grande me ter como dupla. – Disse de um jeito bondoso, que não combinava em nada com a personalidade slytherin dele. Porém, precisava ganhar a confiança de qualquer forma, certo? Emmeline arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada daquele jeito bondoso dele.

_ Se você ficar calado e não me perturbar, não será incomodo. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros, ignorando a presença dele e tentando se concentrar na aula, sem muito êxito. Subitamente, lembrou-se de quem era Augustus Rookwood, o garoto que havia acertado o balaço no último clássico Slytherin X Gryffindor e então uma dúvida lhe veio à mente. Virou-se de lado para encará-lo, a testa franzida. – Vem cá, me explique a piada porque eu realmente não entendi. Desde quando vocês de Slytherin são educados com a gente de Gryffindor? E outra, você sabe que fui eu quem lhe mandou pra Ala Hospitalar naquele jogo. Ou a dor da perna quebrada bagunçou sua cabeça desde aquele dia, ou você é muito estranho, ou está tentando se aproximar de mim por algum motivo. A última hipótese é mais plausível e isso me deixa com um instinto de alerta, perigo a vista. – Emmeline jogou as palavras em cima do jovem, sua cabeça trabalhando a mil por hora. Ela dificilmente acreditava na inocência e bondade das pessoas, principalmente vindas de um Slytherin.

_ Você é bem desconfiada, sabia? – Augustus perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, tentando manter uma expressão inocente que de longe não convenceria ninguém.

_ Se está tentando de alguma forma me conquistar, vai ter que usar mais do que esse seu charme barato. – Ela piscou pra ele, um sorriso de deboche riscando seus lábios. Emmeline só não fora selecionada para a casa das cobras por causa de sua enorme coragem e várias virtudes que a complementavam. Mas o chapéu havia ficado em dúvida em qual casa colocá-la, segredo esse que a jovem guardará para sempre consigo.

_ Pode deixar que eu vou seguir a sua dica, Vance. – Ele lançou-lhe uma piscadela e ela sorriu. Era a primeira vez que Augustus tivera uma espécie de conversa com outra garota de Gryffindor e, embora não fosse admitir para ninguém, estava gostando da companhia de Emmeline Vance. E o mesmo acontecia com Emmeline em relação ao jovem Rookwood, compartilhava da mesma sensação que ele. Ela estava prestes a retrucá-lo, mas foi impedida.

_ Senhorita Vance, concentre-se em sua atividade, se não serei obrigado a descontar pontos de Gryffindor. – O professor Flitwick falou para a garota, chamando sua atenção.

Ela voltou para sua posição, dando um sorriso amarelo para o homem baixinho. Pegou sua varinha e começou a praticar o feitiço não verbal, executando-o com maestria de primeira. Esqueceu-se por completo de Augustus, abaixando a cabeça na mesa enquanto esperava pelos demais colegas que ainda tentavam realizar a atividade. Uma razoável quantidade de trapaça aconteceu: muitos alunos estavam sussurrando o encantamento ao invés de pronunciá-lo alto. Apesar de ser um feitiço fácil, Rookwood, no inicio, estava achando uma tarefa bastante complicada. Embora soubesse um bocado de feitiços, ele nunca praticara sem falar. No começo Augustus ficara com os lábios apertados, a fim de tirar a tentação de murmurar o feitiço.

O professor iniciou mais uma vez o falatório, tentando explicar como se executava o feitiço. Vance não estava muito a fim de prestar atenção na aula, pois sua mente não conseguia focar na explicação do professor Flitwick. Ela se encontrava em um outro mundo paralelo àquele, em que ela se imaginava dançando com algum Slytherin no baile de máscaras sem revelar sua verdadeira identidade, flutuando feito mágica ao ritmo da música lenta, os seus pés em cima dos pés do seu parceiro para que assim uma tragédia – como pisar no pé dele – fosse evitada, um enorme sorriso lhe tingindo a face, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa, tentando dissipar tal imagem ilusória e falsa, a qual provavelmente não iria acontecer jamais em sua vida. Desde quando ficara tão sonhadora e romântica como uma menina comum? Ela nunca foi igual as demais, nunca teve esses desejos fúteis e não seria agora. Ah! A quem ela queria enganar? No fundo, Emmeline também queria ter os tão sonhados momentos mágicos que uma garota normal de dezesseis anos almeja possuir. Entretanto, já havia decido que não iria de forma alguma a tal evento e precisava encontrar meios de conseguir fugir do mesmo. Melhor evitar constrangimentos e frustrações futuras! Começou a rascunhar planos em um pedaço de pergaminho qualquer que encontrou perdido em sua bolsa.

**Planos para Fugir do Baile:**

_- Deixar ser acertada na cabeça ou em qualquer parte do corpo por um balaço._

_- Descobrir uma poção que faça vomitar e dar diarreia._

_- Arranjar um namorado para Dorcas._

_- Fugir para Hogsmeade e assaltar a Dedosdemel._

_- Me trancar na sala precisa com milhares de varinhas de alcaçuz._

_- Dar um jeito de ir para Azkaban._

_- Mentir para Dumbledore falando que minha avó está com uma doença terminal e eu necessito vê-la no dia do baile._

_- Fincar raízes no meu dormitório e de lá nunca mais sair._

_- Brigar com as minhas amigas para elas pararem de me encher._

**Caso os planos falhem, lembrar de:**

_- Recusar todos os pedidos de dança que me forem feitos, ainda que sejam - por algum milagre - de um Slytherin apresentável._

_- Ficar longe de firewhiskys - caso James e Sirius consigam contrabandear e me ofereçam._

_- Pedir para alguma menina um vestido qualquer emprestado - pobreza define!_

_- Tentar não arrebentar o nariz quando estiver em cima de um salto - inferno na minha vida!_

_- Pedir ajuda com maquiagem para Mary - fim do mundo oi!_

_- Não deixar Dorcas tentar fazer algum tipo de penteado louco no meu cabelo - não posso deixá-la ver isto!_

Subitamente, Emmeline teve que parar de escrever em seu pedaço de pergaminho, pois a professora McGonagall havia adentrado à sala com sua pose sublime e olhar pomposo. Ela se dirigiu para frente da sala, onde o professor Flitwick se encontrava.

_Bom dia. – A mulher começou, em seu tom sério e rápido de sempre. – Gostaria de informar-lhes que a Herbert Beery sugeriu-lhes uma ideia, a qual agradou à maioria dos professores e ao diretor Dumbledore. A nossa professora de Herbologia sugeriu-nos um Baile de Inverno. Pedindo autorização ao diretor, juntamente com o professor Flitwick, acrescentamos uma pequena surpresa. – A maioria dos rostos dos alunos na sala iluminou-se ao ouvir sobre o Baile, porém, outros reviraram os olhos de tédio. – Será um Baile de Máscaras. Poderão vir tanto acompanhados, como desacompanhados. Ao passar pelas portas do Salão, receberão um colar com uma pedra até então transparente. Às dez da noite, as luzes irão se acender. Chequem seus parceiros, para ver se as cores combinam. Se destoarem, separem-se imediatamente e procurem em meio ao Salão outra pessoa com a cor semelhante à sua. – Os murmúrios dos cochichos dos alunos, principalmente entre as garotas, se fez presente na sala após tal notícia.

Era evidente que todos já sabiam que haveria um baile, mas ninguém tinha o devido conhecimento acerca dos detalhes do evento. Enquanto a professora falava acerca do baile, a Vance começou a rascunhar desenhos e palavras soltas em seu pedaço de pergaminho rasgado. Desenhou um coração no final do papel, colocando um E dentro dele no lado esquerdo e um ponto de interrogação no lado direito, deixando um suspiro de tristeza lhe escapar dos lábios. Depois ficou escrevendo tédio e blablabla várias vezes na borda do pergaminho. E, quando se cansou por fim, enfiou o pergaminho dentro do livro de feitiços e abaixou a cabeça demonstrando seu puro tédio.

Já Augustus que havia se jogado na cadeira, sentando-se o mais confortável possível para ouvir os longos minutos do discurso que a professora iniciou sobre o estúpido baile que aconteceria, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho para desenhar também, tal qual Emmeline, tentando de qualquer forma espantar o tédio. O garoto era muito bom no que fazia, embora só desenhasse quando não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer. Enquanto a professora falava, Augustus tentava acabar com o desenho de um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que há semanas tinha começado a rascunhar. O garoto gostava de dragões e já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha desenhado algumas das raças. Que a senhora Rookwood não ouvisse, mas ele mal esperava pelo dia que poderia ver um de perto. Assim que acabou o desenho, pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço de animar na folha, especificamente no desenho, e no mesmo instante o dragão pareceu ganhar vida e voar sem destino entre as nuvens que o garoto havia acabado de desenhar na folha.

_Os colares serão enfeitiçados. A coloração que ele adquirir será como representar ao seu interior. E a pessoa que estiver com a mesma cor será de certa forma semelhante a você. Isso não quer dizer que namoros devam ser interrompidos ou amizades acabadas. Apenas uma oportunidade para conheceram gente nova e com interesses em comum. Isso é válido para alunos de casas diferentes, afinal, um indivíduo não é construído sob apenas uma característica e um defeito, é uma mistura perfeita. – McGonagall continuou, fazendo os murmúrios cessarem instantaneamente. – Obviamente, não existem tantas colorações para apenas um par de estudantes. Muitos irão adquirir as cores cinza, azul, marrom, verde, vermelha, branca... Enfim, uma verdadeira palheta de cores ambulantes. Deve a cada um de vocês, utilizar de sua intuição para se aproximar de alguém com a mesma coloração para começar um diálogo.

Assim que a professora McGonagall terminou de dar o aviso, Emmeline levantou a cabeça para olhar o relógio trouxa que flutuava próximo ao quadro negro e Augustus já foi guardando seus pertences em sua mochila. A aula havia chegado ao seu término, porém, o professor de feitiços não permitiu que os alunos fizessem uma evasão escolar antes de lhes passar um trabalho.

_ Quero duas páginas de pergaminho sobre estes dois feitiços que anotei no quadro, ou seja, uma página para cada um, até sexta que vem. O trabalho será feito em dupla e sem reclamações, foram ordens de Dumbledore para a união das casas! Dispensados! – Emmeline guardou seu material dentro da bolsa, menos o livro de feitiços e de transfiguração. Levantou-se de sua mesa e olhou para Rookwood, exatamente nos olhos misteriosos dele, eram azuis intensos.

_ Amanhã à tarde vamos fazer esse trabalho até que o finalizemos. Quanto mais rápido terminarmos, melhor! Se não aparecer na biblioteca Rookwood, eu juro que arranco sua pele com minhas próprias mãos, não duvide de mim. – Emmeline falou para o slytherin, lhe dando uma piscadela e depois se virando para ir embora, sem nem ao menos esperar por uma resposta do mesmo e sem perceber que havia deixado cair seu pedaço de pergaminho no chão sem querer, onde todas as suas anotações referentes ao baile se encontravam.

_ Certo. Como quiser. – Ele murmurou, mas Emmeline já estava longe. Augustus suspirou e acompanhou a silhueta da jovem desaparecer por completo pela porta da sala de aula.

Ele estava começando a ficar com raiva dela pelo seu jeito mandão e por colocar o trabalho de feitiços logo no dia de Hogsmeade. Isso seria bom, porque evitaria qualquer sentimento de arrependimento, caso isso chegasse a acontecer futuramente. Augustus estava acabando de guardar as suas coisas quando viu um pedaço de pergaminho no chão. O primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça do garoto fora que aquele pergaminho era do desenho do Rabo-Córneo, mas assim que o pegou do chão viu de que se tratava de anotações e pela letra seria de uma garota, Emmeline Sarah Vance. O Rookwood sabia que era falta de educação ler as anotações que não lhe pertenciam, porém, a curiosidade falava mais alto. Assim que seus olhos correram pelo pergaminho, um sorriso se formou nos cantos da boca do garoto. Emmeline também achava bailes uma coisa estúpida.

É, pelo visto eles tinham alguma coisa em comum.

**-x-x-**

_ Você deveria chamá-la para o baile. – Diz uma voz diferente, vinda ao lado de Augustus.

Quando o garoto se virou, viu a silhueta de Barto Jr de pé ao lado do sofá, os olhos pregados no pergaminho que o Rookwood segurava. Depois da aula de feitiços, o garoto voltou para a sala comunal de sua casa, deitando-se em um dos sofás de frente para a lareira, e leu o pergaminho achado diversas vezes, pensando em como aquilo poderia ser útil no seu plano de se aproximar da garota. Ficou tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a presença de Barto ao seu lado até que ele falou.

_ E você acha que ela aceitaria assim? Eu nunca falei com ela, a não ser hoje. E ela já ficou desconfiada. Acredite Crouch, essa menina não é nada burra. – Falou com os olhos ainda fixos no pedaço de pergaminho. Antes que Bartemius pudesse responder, uma voz desagradável interrompe o inicio de conversa deles.

_ Com licença! – A voz desagradável veio do topo das escadas do dormitório feminino. Augustus se virou. Ele viu Emily Parkinson descendo as escadas, naquele humor que era marca registrada. Ela segurava uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. Estava com o rosto fechado e os olhos ainda mais delineados e azedos do que de costume.

_ Ah o que foi, Parkinson? – Barto perguntou não se intimidando nem um pouco com a postura da garota.

_ Quero falar com o Augustus. A sós. – O Rookwood revirou os olhos e Barto fez uma breve reverência coberta por sarcasmo para a garota.

Emily Parkinson e Augustus tiveram um breve relacionamento no ano anterior, mas por culpa do ciúme possessivo de Emily, o jovem lhe dera um pé na bunda, embora ela não aceitasse essa situação até os dias de hoje. O garoto sentou no sofá assim que viu Emily parada na frente dele. Os cabelos castanhos com mechas louras presos num rabo de cavalo firme. Vestia calças do uniforme de Hogwarts e um suéter de tricô bem solto. Tirando o mau humor, Augustus sempre a achou uma garota bem bonita, com os olhos azul-escuros e tipo de pele dourada: uma beleza fácil, que não precisa de cosméticos para manter. Mas pela maneira como ela inclinava a cabeça em desafio e pelas curvas proporcionais escondidas debaixo das roupas grandes, ela passava imagem de guerreira sexy e não se deve brincar com uma dessas.

_ Que história é essa de encontro amanhã na biblioteca com aquela mestiça imunda da Vance, Augustus William Rookwood? – Ela disparou carrancuda e com bastante raiva. O garoto conteve um suspiro. Por que as garotas tinham um ar tão mandão? E por que Emily se metia na vida dela para variar?

_ E como é que você ficou sabendo disso? – Perguntou. Augustus olhou para a lareira acesa e coçou os olhos cansados. Emily parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos.

_ Não interessa! Mas olhe bem, Augustus, se você acha que vai me trocar pela Vance... – Emily começou a falar com aquela voz desagradável de novo que deixava, na maioria das vezes, Augustus maluco. Ele ouviu a voz silenciosa na cabeça – a mesma voz que ouviu pela primeira vez aos oito anos de idade: _Incendeia esse lugar. Incendeia o mundo inteiro, porra._ Por um instante, a voz queria estrangular Emily. A voz queria sufocá-la até que ela perdesse os sentidos e calasse a porcaria da boca de uma vez por todas. Mas o Rookwood tentava abafa-la e lutar contra ela: _O pavio está aceso, irmão. E o tempo está passando_...

_ Você está a cada dia mais louca, Parkinson. Primeiro: porque eu e Vance só somos parceiros no trabalho de feitiços e é isso que vamos fazer na biblioteca amanhã. Segundo: eu não vou te trocar por ninguém, porque afinal, não temos mais nada. E terceiro: meta-se com a sua vida e me esqueça de uma vez, porra. – A súbita descarga de raiva fez a cabeça de Augustus pulsar com uma enxaqueca e ele trincou os dentes, cerrou os punhos e segurou a voz dentro de si: _Vai lá, quebra tudo, abra agora, arranca o coração_...

_ Eu vejo o modo como você olha para ela, Guto. – Parkinson não se deixou intimidar pela explosão do jovem. O garoto tinha quase certeza de que ela não tiraria essa ideia maluca da cabeça tão cedo. Augustus respirou fundo, enxugando a boca e tentando se acalmar.

_ Vance? Ela é chata, ela é mandona, eu não a suporto. – Falou de um modo como se estivesse explicando o óbvio a uma criança meio lerda. Emily cruzou os braços.

_ Grandes relacionamentos começam assim. – A garota murmurou. Augustus passou a mão pelo rosto. Aquela conversa maluca não ia levar ninguém a lugar algum. Pegou o relógio no bolso interno do casaco e suspirou de alívio. – Olha, eu vou pra aula de duelos. Depois a gente se fala. – Guardou a folha de pergaminho no bolso da calça e seguiu para fora da sala comunal sem esperar por uma resposta de Emily Irina Parkinson.


End file.
